Feliz Navidad
by Lalis18
Summary: Para Theodore Nott las fiestas navideñas eran la parte menos favorita del año, y todo aquello era debido a su padre. La guerra ha terminado y todo parece ser mejor para los aislados slytherins que sobrevivieron. ¿Podrían estas fiestas ser un nuevo comienzo para el joven Nott? ¿Podrá llegar, finalmente, a conseguir el amor que finalmente merece?


~Todos los personajes, por desgracia, no son míos sino de la gran J. K.

~Esta historia está dedicada a mi gran amiga Danae, la que siempre ha estado a mi lado y me anima a seguir escribiendo. Feliz Navidad, niña bonita 3

 **Feliz Navidad**

— Mira nada más. ¿Es que acaso no pudiste esperar hasta Noche Buena, Theo? — preguntó con gracia el moreno a la par que sacaba la cámara mágica que tenía en manos y tomaba un par antes de ambos chicos pudieran moverse de su incómoda y sugestiva posición.

~ 72 horas antes ~

La nieve crujía debajo de sus pies conforme avanzaba por el camino empinado que daba al pueblo aledaño al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. ¿Cómo se había dejado convencer de aquella locura? Detestaba las multitudes y eso era justamente lo que era el pueblo en ese momento. Un tumulto de alumnos que corrían de un lado a otro entrando en tiendas para hacer sus últimas compras de Navidad. Theodore Nott, el único hijo del matrimonio de Tegan y Melanie, estaba andando junto a una muy ruidosa Pansy Parkinson que señalaba todos los locales intentando seguir un apretado día de compras junto a Daphne y la dulce Astoria que parecía simplemente encantada de ser incluida, un coqueto Blaise Zabini y un muy mal humorado Draco Malfoy.

— Bien… — dijo en un momento Pansy, deteniéndose delante de todos. Parecía que fuera una de esas capitanas de guerra que había visto en algunas películas muggles, lo único que le hacía falta era el uniforme y la batuta, ya que el don para gritar y ser odiosa ya lo tenía muy bien dominado — Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo, así que nos dividiremos para abarcar más espacio — dijo observando a cada uno, como si buscara a su próxima víctima — Como los chicos decidieron venir a apoyarnos tan amablemente con las bolsas… — Blaise estuvo a punto de replicar, era una historia completamente distinta.

~Flash Back~

La sala común estaba a rebosar. En todos los años que había pasado en el colegio nunca se hubiera imaginado ver algo como eso. Alumnos de todos los grados convivían codo con codo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Había sido un comienzo de año muy difícil, sobre todo después delo que fue una terrible guerra y toda la casa de Slytherin era despreciada aún más por la comunidad mágica. Algunos de último año habían logrado hacerse con alcohol para la fiesta y tomado las precauciones pertinentes para que ningún profesor fuera a cortar la fiesta.

Las demás casas podrían decir lo que quisieran de las serpientes, pero lo que era muy seguro es que ellos sabían hacer grandes fiestas, sin llegar a las vulgaridades. Theodore iba ya por su quinto vaso de whisky de fuego cuando Daphne se le acercó.

— No parece que la estés pasando muy bien — comentó la rubia mirando al pelinegro con una sonrisa en los labios. Nott sabía a dónde iba todo aquello. Habían sido años de darle la vuelta a los sentimientos de la joven que no lograba corresponder. Desde su infancia fueron comprometidos para unir dos grandes familias de sangre pura que continuarían con el linaje y Daphne había estado más que complacida de cumplir con las expectativas de sus padres ya que siempre buscaba la oportunidad de estar cerca del chico o pasar tiempo a solar, pero en Theo nunca había logrado nacer un sentimiento más que de camarería por la chica. Habían pasado muchas chicas por su cama, las cuales solo habían durado algunas horas para después ser desechadas y no vueltas a llamar, a menos que ellas decidieran aceptar los términos del joven, pero ninguna había logrado hacer que Theo se interesara en ellas. Hasta ahora.

— En realidad te equivocas, Daphne, estoy pasándola muy bien — comentó el joven, tomando un trago de su bebida y dirigiendo su mirada a donde un grupo de chicos mayores comenzaba a reunirse en círculo para alguno de sus ridículos juegos. Estaban, por supuesto, encabezados por Pansy Parkinson la única a la que podría ocurrírsele algo como eso. Theo intento desviar la mirada para no ser partícipe de ese absurdo momento pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus ojos habían logrado hacer conexión con los de la chica y antes de poder hacer conversación a Daphne, por cansina que fuera, Pansy ya estaba detrás de él.

— Ni creas que vas a huir de mí, Theodore Nott — dijo la joven pelinegra. Al momento en que Theo volteó a verla, logró distinguir una enorme sonrisa en los labios de la chica. Ella tenía un plan malvado oculto, estaba seguro de eso y no quería ser víctima de aquello — Vas a unirte a nosotros por las buenas o _por las malas_ — aquella última frase la dijo en un tono tan grave que parecía una voz salida de un cuento de horror. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea mostrarle aquellas películas muggles.

— Pansy, no soy bueno para los retos. Mejor los miro desde acá y… — comenzó diciendo Theo pero la mirada de muerte que le estaba lanzando Pansy lo dejó a media frase. Enarcó una ceja, ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para dejar que Pansy lo mangoneara. Se cruzó de brazos después de darle un último trago a su bebida — No pienso moverme de aquí — sentenció finalmente. La expresión de la joven cambió a una pensativa para después ser una gran sonrisa.

— Está bien, querido Theo — tomó la mano de Daphne para poder guiarla al círculo — No puedo culparte. No todos tienen el valor necesario para algo así o la alegría en su interior para dejar un rato las apariencias — Nott sabía lo que intentaba hacer. Su astuta amiga intentaba darle en el orgullo para convencerlo pero tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ponerse a hacer el ridículo ahí frente a todos. El joven hijo de Tegan Nott se encogió de hombros ante aquella declaración.

— Tendré que vivir con eso toda mi vida — comentó como si no quedara más remedio. La amenaza en el rostro de la joven le hizo sonreír mientras las miraba irse a sentar al círculo y él se volvía a servir un poco más de whisky. Era extraño, ya no estaba su padre con vida para amenazarle de no hacer nada que pudiera poner en ridículo su apellido o a obligarle a ser amable con todos los hijos de familias sangre pura importantes pero habían sido tantos años que se había convertido en su política principal. No avergonzarse frente a nadie.

— Yo quiero comenzar — gritó Daphne, después de que Pansy le susurró algo en el oído, sacando a Theo de sus pensamientos. La mirada de la rubia recorrió a todos en el lugar como si estuviera debatiendo a quién elegir — Draco — dijo por fin, con una sonrisa en los labios. Apenas iba a comenzar a preguntar si prefería castigo o verdad cuando Pansy la detuvo.

— Entraron a esto por voluntad propia y deben de cumplir, así que si no lo hacen tendrán un castigo el doble de terrible que el reto que no cumplan y, como nosotros no somos gallinas… — comentó lanzando una mirada a Theo, quien enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza — Antes de que Daphne haga su pregunta… —de su bolsillo sacó un frasco con un líquido que Nott no lograba reconocer desde su lugar — Vamos a dar un trago a esto. Sin preguntas — agregó rápidamente al ver que iban a comenzar a hablar. Todos y cada uno bebió, algunos con miedo, otros con corto trago y solo unos pocos con valor como si no fuera más que otro licor de los que tenían ahí. Al ver que todos bebieron, Pansy volvió a sentarse — Excelente, ahora comienza — señaló a Daphne.

La rubia se notaba un tanto extraña a los ojos de Theo, igual que todos los demás. Intentó pensar el joven qué era lo que la problemática Parkinson pudo haberles dado y cuando la respuesta llegó a su cerebro, no pudo más que sonreír de medio lado. Un juego de verdad o castigo con las serpientes no podía ser lo suficientemente justo cuando todos ahí tenían un don peculiar para ocultar cosas así que todo sería más entretenido con un poco de veritaserum.

— Draco… ¿Qué prefieres, verdad o reto? — preguntó la joven, con los ojos azules clavados en los grises que estaban sopesando una respuesta.

— Prefiero reto — dijo muy seguro de sí. Si una persona ahí tenía mucho que ocultar, ese era Draco Malfoy y era una de esas personas que prefería aceptar retos para no ser conocido como una rata cobarde. Daphne pensó un momento antes de asentir.

— Bueno, Draco querido. Te reto a que te pongas mi uniforme y nos hagas una pasarela — le dedicó una mirada "dulce e inocente" mientras todos alrededor comenzaban a gritar y aplaudir, esperando ver al, según él, "rey de las serpientes", título que había perdido hace mucho pero que seguía queriendo usar en ropa femenina. El rostro de Draco se quedó de piedra, supuso Theo que esperaba un reto de besar a alguna chica o hacer alguna otra cosa que no fuera usar ropa de mujer.

— Estás… —comenzó a decir el rubio, con las mejillas encendidas pero la mirada de Pansy lo hizo detenerse antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Draco podía ser impulsivo y un niño llorón, pero nunca le había faltado el respeto a ninguna de las chicas de la casa, por más cansinas que fueran. Theo lo observó tragarse sus palabras, lo cual lo hizo sonreír — Vale, vamos — no tardó mucho para que Daphne corriera a su habitación por su uniforme y luego se lo entregara al rubio.

— Trata de no hacerlo demasiado grande — comentó la chica, dedicándole un guiño. Draco le arrebató el uniforme mientras refunfuñaba en su camino a su habitación. Estuvieron largos minutos esperando a que el rubio saliera y, cuando por fin lo hizo, no hubo persona alguna que pudiera contener la risa. Un terriblemente molesto Draco salió de la habitación de los chicos, vestido con una falda que apenas lograba cubrirle sus partes nobles pero mostraba unas piernas llenas de vellos rubios que sobresalían de las calcetas que apenas lograban llegarle a media pantorrilla. La camisa, aunque parecía que le aplicado un hechizo para agrandarla, le quedaba apretada, dejando marca en los brazos. Como el uniforme de su reto era el de Daphne, debía usar todo lo que la joven usaba y eso incluía una banda en el cabello con un moño.

Todos en la sala estaban sosteniéndose la barriga de tanto reír, y Theo no había sido inmune a eso ya que también soltó unas cuantas risas de ver así a su amigo. La que más parecía divertida con aquello era Pansy, que se levantó para acomodarse a un lado del rubio — Nos falta esa caminata, querido Draco — comentó haciendo una señal a todos para que le abrieran paso. Draco le susurró unas palabras que hicieron reír más a su amiga y, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, comenzó a caminar delante de todos. Blaise y los demás chicos no se contuvieron de lanzarle unos silbidos al joven, los cuales eran recibidos con una mala cara.

— Ya estás listo para Potter — le gritó Blaise al rubio, logrando que todos soltaran la carcajada de solo recordar cómo Draco no paraba de hablar del héroe en sus primeros años —Serás la primera dama del mundo mágico — continuó diciendo pero, asombrosamente, Draco logró mantener la calma y no se detuvo en el regreso hasta volver a su habitación. Todos le aplaudieron y las copas volvieron a llenarse de licor mientras esperaban su regreso glorioso.

— Todos van a arrepentirse — dijo Draco una vez que hubo regresado, ya vestido con normalidad y tomó su mismo lugar — No sabía que era tan incómodo usar tanga. Daphne, ¿a quién intentas ligar con eso? — preguntó el rubio pero no recibió respuesta, ya que las mejillas de la rubia se pusieron tan rojas que parecían echar humo. Pansy se dio cuenta de aquello y decidió intervenir, aunque Theo ya imaginaba aquella respuesta.

— Voy yo — levantó la mano Pansy y, rápidamente apuntó a Blaise con el dedo índice — Blaise… ¿Qué prefieres, reto o verdad? —el chico soltó una risa y observó a Draco un instante.

— ¿Vas a hacerme usar algo así de ridículo? — Preguntó pero Pansy solamente se encogió de hombros — En ese caso elijo reto. Estoy seguro que puedo lucir mejor esa falda que Draco — todos rieron pero la sonrisa de Pansy más que de diversión era de maldad pura. Volteó a ver a Millicent y preguntó con una voz maliciosa. La joven volteó a verla con confusión — ¿Aún guardas eso que tu gata escupió esta mañana? — esas palabras hicieron que la sonrisa de superioridad del Blaise desapareciera conforme Bulstrode también lo hacía hacia su habitación. Al regresar, dejó frente a Pansy una pequeña caja donde había una asquerosa bola de pelos llena de fluidos de la gata y un olor que hizo a más de uno querer vomitar en el momento.

— Tienes dos opciones, Blaise, solo porque soy muy generosa — dijo Pansy, logrando que Theo rodara los ojos ante aquello y el moreno la viera como una luz al final del túnel — Puedes meterte eso a la boca o, convencer a Theo de que juegue pero si no logras que se una, entonces eso terminara en tu boca — dijo señalando a la bola de pelos y después a la boca de Blaise. Más rápido de lo que nunca lo había visto, Theo ya tenía frente a si a Blaise casi de rodillas.

— Eso es imposible, Pansy. No puedes hacerme esto, además, convencer a Nott de que haga algo es casi imposible — dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, como si fuera un pedido completamente irracional por parte de la chica. Pansy se cruzó de brazos y todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo que sería aquello. Poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de que Pansy no cambiaría de opinión y se levantó para dirigirse a su amigo.

— Anda Theo, únete al juego. Tú no dejarías que hicieran a tu amigo meterse esa cosa asquerosa a la boca, ¿cierto? —Nott solamente lo miraba, fingiendo demencia y después clavando su mirada en Pansy, quien parecía tener una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

— Lo siento, amigo, pero tú solito decidiste meterte en ese asunto — comentó el unigénito de los Nott mientras seguía bebiendo de su vaso.

— Te apuesto diez galeones a que Blaise pasa por todas las etapas del duelo — susurró Daphne a Draco, que se encontraba frente a ella — Comienza con la negación…— Blaise observó a todos en la habitación y después se acercó un poco más a Theo para poder susurrarle y que nadie más escuchara aquello.

— Vamos, amigo, es solo un estúpido juego. No puedes dejarme así — pero Theo ni siquiera se inmutó ante aquello, logrando que la ira se desbordara por todos los poros de Blaise — Theodore Nott, te juro que si me haces que tenga que meterme eso a la boca te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu vida — dijo en voz alta, señalándolo con el dedo como si aquella amenaza de verdad pudiera hacer algo en el ánimo del susodicho.

— Ira… — susurró Daphne nuevamente, emocionada de que Blaise en verdad la hiciera ganar dinero de aquella manera. Ese moreno era demasiado predecible.

— Muchas cosas te has metido a la boca, Blaise, será una nueva anécdota que podrás contarnos en unos años más — comentó con gracia Theo, disfrutando de la desesperación en los ojos de su amigo.

— Te juro que si me ayudas haré lo que sea por ti. ¿Quieres dinero? Te compraré lo que sea que tu dulce y noble corazón desee. Ayúdame solo esta vez y prometo no volver a meterte en ninguno de mis problemas — Blaise lo tenía sujeto de la camisa — Te daré chicas, la que quieras será tuya — continuó diciendo.

— La negociación y, por último… —todos en la sala estaban susurrando y riendo por lo bajo para no distraer a Blaise de tener que rebajarse a aquel nivel para no cumplir un reto.

— Blaise, en primera…. — lo hizo soltarlo de la camisa antes de seguir hablando— no necesito tu dinero y en segunda, las chicas no te hacen caso como para que prometas algo así. Lo siento amigo, si Pansy te obliga a esto, no quiero pensar lo que me hará hacer — respondió negando con la cabeza. El rostro de Blaise reflejaba tristeza pura, como si lo hubiera apuñalado justo de frente, traicionándolo de la manera más ruin posible. Le dedicó una última mirada como si se tratara de un borrego que lo iba al matadero y fue a tomar asiento.

— ¿Cómo pudo Salazar castigarme con amigos así? ¿Qué he hecho yo en esta vida para tener tanto sufrimiento? — preguntó mirando al techo, haciendo un drama como ningún otro. Observó a Pansy, que esperaba ansiosa que cumpliera el reto y después observó a Theo, el cual no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro. Tomó aquel traste donde estaba la bola de pelo y tomó aire profundamente. Tuvo que taparse la boca porque un impulso por vomitar se estaba aproximando, lo tomó con dos dedos y comenzó a acercarlo a su boca. Estaba a unos centímetros de los labios del moreno, y todos habían contenido la respiración, en espera de aquel momento que nunca llegó.

— Está bien — dijo por fin Theo — Lo haré — apenas terminó de decir esas palabras, Blaise arrojó la bola de pelos por los aires, sin interesarlo dónde pudiera caer y corrió a abrazar a su amigo, prometiéndole el sol, la luna y las estrellas. Mientras que todos soltaban quejidos decepcionados de que justo en ese momento a Nott se le ocurriera interrumpir. Theo observó a Pansy, después de sacarse a Blaise de encima y fue a sentarse frente a ella — ¿Por qué no pareces decepcionada? —preguntó al verla sonreír.

— Porque sabía que al final aceptarías. Aunque admito que hubiera sido divertido verlo comer esa cosa — comentó Pansy encogiéndose de hombros. Theo había caído en la trampa de la chica. Creyó ser un poco más listo que ella pero no lo había conseguido y terminó jugando con su cerebro. El juego continuó con algunos retos de besos, secretos y cientos de cosas que podrían ser ilegales, pero sin que nadie se atreviera a preguntarle nada a Theo hasta que volvió el turno de Pansy.

— Voy con… Theo — dijo la pelinegra, observando con una sonrisa divertida al chico — ¿Qué prefieres, verdad o reto? Te recomiendo reto ya que la verdad podría ser demasiado para estos momentos — Nott no supo muy bien cómo tomar aquellas palabras pero era mejor no tentar demasiado su suerte.

— Vale, Pansy, voy a complacerte. Elijo reto — terminó diciendo, rodando los ojos. Esperaba en Morgana que no se le ocurriera hacer algo que le hiciera odiarla por el resto de sus vidas.

— Te reto a que hagas una fiesta de Navidad en tu casa —dijo finalmente la joven pelinegra con una sonrisa de gato Cheshire que le llegaba de lado a lado.

~ Fin Flashback~

Cinco minutos después Pansy ya se había tomado la libertad de designar las parejas para las compras. Y terminó eligiendo, para su mala suerte, al joven Nott como su acompañante. Theo siguió a la chica, sin mucho ánimo de estar ahí.

—No necesitabas hacer todo ese alboroto en la sala común para pedirme poner mi casa para la fiesta, Pansy — comentó el chico mientras la joven entraba a una tienda de ropa y comenzaba a revisar los anaqueles. La pelinegra lo volteó a ver con fingida inocencia.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando —pero ella bien sabía que jamás podría llegar a convencer al joven Nott. Desde que lo conocía nunca lo había visto caer en alguno de sus berrinches o en meterse en dramas. Alguna vez llegó a pensar que en realidad no tenía corazón y era solamente un cascarón que no podía sentir nada, pero estaba equivocada —Sabía que ibas a negarte si solamente te lo pedía y este año es importante. Tenemos muchas cosas que agradecer y nuevas amistades que celebrar — dijo aquello último en voz baja. Theodore no le quitó la mirada de encima, sabía que su amiga estaba tramando algo y no estaba muy seguro de querer saber qué era lo que pasaba por aquella mente perturbada.

—Solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo — comentó finalmente sin oportunidad de decir nada más ya que la joven comenzó a llenarle los brazos con vestidos que pensaba probarse para la dichosa fiesta.

Llevaban ya tres horas en el mismo lugar, Theo estaba fastidiado en el sofá donde varios chicos más se encontraban esperando a sus respectivas parejas. Parecía una escena de ficción, donde todos ellos parecían preferir pasar una noche entera en el bosque prohibido que diez minutos más sentados ahí viendo los vestidos que sus chicas se probaban. Por un momento pasó por su mente que, para ese trabajo, hubiera sido mejor que Pansy eligiera a las chicas porque a él no podría importarle menos si el vestido largo color negro mate era mejor el azul mar que le llegaba a cubrir solo lo importante. Después del vigésimo vestido, Theodore se puso en pie, mientras la chica regresaba al probador, y así poder dar una vuelta por el lugar. Contrario a Pansy, él no había tenido mucho trabajo para elegir un traje, con el color de corbata que ella había elegido solo porque así se le antojaba.

Mientras andaba por el local, se encontró con una estantería llena de joyería. No era de dar obsequios, y todos en su sala común lo sabían, pero no pudo evitar comprar una pieza que llamó su atención desde el primer instante y solamente una persona pasó por su cabeza. La escondió lo más pronto posible antes de que Pansy comenzara con sus preguntas. Justo después de pagar, escuchó a su amiga detrás de él.

—Bueno, no pude elegir uno así que… — la joven le entregó dos vestidos, con la pura intención de hacerlo pagar por sus compras —Será mi regalo de Navidad —le dedicó una sonrisa para intentar convencerlo y Theo no pudo más que rodar los ojos antes de tomar ambos vestidos e ir a caja para pagar. Una vez que tomó las bolsas, el chico soltó un suspiro, por fin habían terminado con ese tormento —Ahora siguen los zapatos —dijo con emoción la joven y jalando al chico al siguiente local.

~48 horas antes~

Theodore Nott había decidido, después de dar cientos de vueltas en la cama, salir a dar un paseo antes de que el sol se despertara. El frío de diciembre había congelado el agua que caía desde el tejado, pero ni siquiera eso logró detener al joven de su caminata matutina. Tal vez era en parte de que era muy temprano, del frío, o de que todos estaban emocionados por regresar a sus hogares al día siguiente que mantenía los pasillos solitarios.

Llegó hasta un lugar cerca de la torre de las lechuzas donde tenía una mejor vista del sol que comenzaba a despertar. Sus ojos estaban atentos al horizonte, aunque sin realmente verlo, sus pensamientos viajaban entre los preparativos que había mandado a sus elfos a preparar para la dichosa fiesta que casi le obligó Pansy a realizar. La Navidad no era su fecha favorita del año, aunque en realidad no tenía ninguna preferida, pero esa en particular lograba hacerlo sentir aún más desdichado por su situación familiar. Desde la muerte de su madre nunca tuvo una verdadera fiesta navideña. Las únicas reuniones a las que asistían él y su padre eran a las que se hacían en la mansión Malfoy o en ocasiones en la de Parkinson, pero apenas regresaban a casa, el tormento regresaba con el dichoso "entrenamiento" de su padre.

Se perdió en recuerdos que casi le hacían revivir el ardor en su espalda, marcada por maleficios que recibió para "volverlo fuerte", que no se dio cuenta de que el sol había salido por completo pero poco después se ocultó detrás de las tristes nubes grises de su país. Al enderezarse, sintió sus extremidades casi congeladas por el helado clima pero aquella molestia duró un suspiro hasta que sintió un empujón en su espalda. Volteó rápidamente, con bastante impresión de que algo así pudiera haber sucedido y su sorpresa creció más al notar que había sido nada más y nada menos que Ronald Weasley.

—Fingiré que no acabas de hacer eso. ¿Se te ofrece algo, Weasley? —preguntó con diplomacia el chico pelinegro. Desde la guerra, había logrado hacer las paces con algunos de los "héroes", más específicamente con Hermione Granger, pero eso no significaba que todos alrededor apoyaran esa nueva amistad. La cara de Weasley estaba tan roja como su cabello y Theo no pudo saber si se debía al frío o la molestia que casi podía cortarse con cuchillo.

—No te hagas el inocente, Nott —respondió el pelirrojo, casi escupiendo la última palabra, como si el apellido del joven fuera veneno para sus labios —Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer con Hermione y no pienso dejar que juegues con ella —le apuntó con el dedo con fiereza, como si la vida dependiera de eso, dándole un nuevo empujón. Theodore solamente pudo enarcar una ceja, observándolo como si se tratara de un mono que había aprendido a hablar. Tomó aire profundamente para no terminar matando a ese chico que se atrevía a tocarlo como si fueran iguales.

—Me jacto de ser muy bueno para saber muchas cosas pero, en esta ocasión, debo admitir que no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —respondió con sencillez, arreglándole la ropa un instante antes de dirigirle una mirada seria con la cual esperaba dejar las cosas claras —Pero lo que sé es que si te atreves a tocarme una vez más, te vas a arrepentir —dijo aquello como si se tratara de una plática del clima pero con énfasis para evitar que lo volviera a hacer.

—No te tengo miedo, Nott —replicó Ron, acercándose al chico, pero sin tocarlo —Más te vale que te alejes de ella. No permitiré que la hagas caer en tu nido de serpiente —eran casi de la misma estatura pero Ronald tenía una complexión más grande que lo hacía lucir como un toro, sacando humo por la nariz —No eres más que una asquerosa serpiente venenosa que intenta agarrarse de su prestigio para salir del hoyo donde te encuentras —

—Ya veo… —una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de Theo, aunque solo duró un segundo antes de fingir que pensaba —Granger te mandó al diablo y crees que amenazándome y "librándola de mi nido de serpiente" va a volver a tus brazos como si fueras un héroe —continuó diciendo y negó con la cabeza, como si fuera lo más absurdo de la vida —Que idiota de mi parte pensar que mi maravilloso plan iba a funcionar, eres más inteligente de lo que creí —dijo con sarcasmo, metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos, tomando su varita por si al pelirrojo se le ocurría atacarlo —Bueno, Sherlock, ahora que lo resolviste, puedes volver a tu vida miserable, rogándole a una chica que no quiere nada de ti —se acercó al oído del joven para susurrar—Lástima que ya la hice entrar en mi nido y le encantó — aquellas palabras hicieron enojar mucho más al joven Weasley, haciendo su cara ponerse más roja y, de un momento a otro, sacó su varita, apuntando al joven Nott.

—Eres un imbécil —gritó el chico, lanzándole un sectumsempra que, por poco y no lograba esquivar el pelinegro. Apenas pudo cubrirse detrás de una barda, esperando el momento de poder salir para realizar un contraataque—No te acerques a ella, maldito mortífago. Eso es lo que eres. No vas a cambiar, aunque todos piensen lo contrario. No vales nada. Eres un asesino como tu padre, por eso tu madre prefirió morirse antes que seguir viéndote —había evitado todo el ciclo escolar meterse en una pelea ya que cualquier infracción le daría un viaje directo a Azkaban pero las últimas palabras de Weasley calaron dentro de él, haciéndolo salir de detrás del muro, apuntando a su enemigo y lanzando un desmaius que dio muy cerca si no se hubiera movido el pelirrojo.

—No eres más que una rata que no encuentra su lugar en el mundo y siempre será la sombra de Potter —tuvo que moverse para no ser alcanzado por otro rayo que no supo ni qué era — Él es el héroe, ella la más lista de nuestra generación, ¿y tú? Solo el estorbo — apenas pudo decir aquello antes de que una luz blanca lo cegara durante unos críticos segundos en que sintió el cuerpo del chico tacleándolo. En aquella caída no pudo evitar soltar su varita, la cual rodó unos metros lejos de él pero no había tiempo de recuperarla porque el puño del pelirrojo le dio directamente en la mejilla con tanta fuerza que casi sintió su hueso quebrarse. El siguiente golpe iba a su mandíbula cuando logró defenderse con un golpe seco directo en la garganta del contrario, dejándolo temporalmente sin oxígeno, lo suficiente para dar la vuelta a las cosas y ahora estar él encima, repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Ambos se encontraban en una guerra campal al modo muggle. ¿Qué pensaría su padre de aquello? Le había entrenado tanto para el combate con magia que aquello era una vergüenza. Eran magos y estaban combatiendo mano a mano, pero no había mayor satisfacción para Theo que poder romperle el rostro al pelirrojo con sus propias manos. La sangre rodaba por ambos rostros. Después de darle un golpe en el ojo izquierdo al pelirrojo, quedó medio inconsciente en el suelo, cosa que aprovechó Theodore para correr por su varita y apuntarla a él, susurrando un levicorpus que puso de cabeza a Ron por los aires.

— ¿Sabes lo sencillo que sería para mí solamente acercarte al barranco y soltarte? Todos pensarían que te mataste por la decepción de no ser más que el comodín entre un par de héroes. De que la chica que amas te mandara al diablo por un mortífago —la cara de Ron, que comenzaba a hincharse, mostraba un miedo que para Nott fue como poesía.

—Hazlo, si te atreves. Todos irán detrás de ti, maldita serpiente —escupió el chico con firmeza —Todos saben que eres un asesino y nunca cambiarás. Eres todo lo que Tegan Nott fue y ni siquiera Hermione podría defenderte. Ella nunca te amará, ¿cómo podría amar a un asesino? —Theo estuvo muy tentado a lanzarlo al vacío con esas palabras. Él no era como su padre. Nunca había querido nada de aquello. Hubiera preferido mil veces nacer en casa de muggles que vivir lo que le tocó. Por fin una luz había tocado su puerta y no quería perderla, no podía perderla. Pero antes siquiera de poder decir algo, un grito lo sobresaltó.

— ¡Theo! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Bájalo ahora mismo! —por el camino a la lechucería se encontraban Hermione y Pansy, que tenía un rostro de espanto y corriendo hacia ellos. Theo le dio una última mirada al pelirrojo antes de dejarlo nuevamente en el suelo. Guardó su varita y dio media vuelta justo cuando las chicas llegaron hasta donde estaban. Claro, Pansy se acercó a revisar sus heridas y sintió un ligero dolor cuando vio a Hermione dirigirse directamente al pelirrojo.

— ¿Pero qué demonios pensabas hacer, Theodore Nott? —preguntó Pansy sin dejar de gritar, haciéndole más daño que ayuda al tocar su rostro golpeado — ¡Acaso estás demente! —Theo no podía ni quería responder a eso, pero los gritos de Pansy no le dejaban escuchar lo que sucedía detrás de ellos.

—Estoy bien, basta —dijo quitando las manos de su amiga de su rostro. Se enderezó para voltear a ver a Hermione con Ron y la rabia volvió a invadirlo. El pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada, al notar la molestia del chico, le dedicó una sonrisa triunfadora. Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso ya que Nott no pudo más que lanzar un expelliarmus que lanzó volando unos metros al pelirrojo y lo hizo caer de nalgas al suelo.

— ¡Theo! —Esta vez fue Hermione la que le gritó con molestia y, al parecer, queriendo tragarse las lágrimas en sus ojos — ¿qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —la mirada de decepción y, lo que Theo interpretó como asco, por parte de la castaña hicieron que su alma desapareciera de su cuerpo. Weasley tenía razón, ella siempre lo vería como un asesino y no importara lo que dijera, Granger solamente creería en la palabra de su amigo de toda la vida —Tienes que irte ahora mismo —terminó por decir la chica antes de girarse para ir con su amigo.

—Vamos, Theo —susurró Pansy, tomando el brazo de su amigo para poder llevarlo directamente a la enfermería. Con el orgullo que le quedaba, Nott dio media vuelta para irse. Apenas dio medio paso cuando escuchó la voz de Weasley.

—Me las vas a pagar, maldito —y después de eso solo sintió una maldición darle directamente en la espalda, seguido de un dolor insoportable mientras heridas comenzaban a abrirse en su cuerpo y la sangre manchaba la blanca nieve. Poco antes de perder el conocimiento lo único que pudo escuchar fue a cierta castaña gritando su nombre.

El dolor en su cuerpo era terrible, pero no peor a otros que hubiera sentido antes, por lo que abrir los ojos no supuso un gran esfuerzo. Parpadeó un par de veces para observar la enfermería de la escuela. Dio un ligero vistazo a un lado, estaba completamente sola, era obvio. Apenas dirigía su mirada al otro lado cuando el rostro de Pansy apareció frente a él.

—Despertaste, que alivio —dijo y comenzó a tomarle la temperatura con la mano en la frente — ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó rápidamente, sin darle siquiera oportunidad de hablar al chico —Además de unos golpes en la cabeza por ser tan idiota y arriesgarte de tal manera, ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando, Theodore Nott? —la preocupación de la pelinegra se convirtió en un enojo tal que hasta el cabello se le había erizado.

—Anda ya, Pansy, déjalo respirar que no fue su culpa que la comadreja fuera tan cobarde para atacar de espaldas —dijo otra voz conocida. Cuando el rubio entró en el campo de visión del joven Nott, le sonrió —Pero me preguntó qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente para que llegaran a esa situación, ¿vas a contarnos, Nott? —Theo se acomodó en la cama, sintiendo su cuerpo agarrotado.

—Tal vez suena a mentira pero él lanzó el primer ataque, y el primer golpe... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza —No quiero hablar de eso. No dijo nada que no supiera ya y… —pero no logró terminar esa frase porque justo entonces se abrió de golpe la puerta, dejando ver a un sonriente Blaise Zabini que tenía los brazos repletos de dulces.

—Ah, ya despertase. Ya era hora, nos tenías preocupados —comentó el moreno mientras dejaba todo en la cama y tomaba un dulce, llevándolo directamente a la boca.

—Se nota que morías de preocupación —replicó Theo, enarcando una ceja mirando a su amigo comer como si no lo fuera a hacer en unas horas.

— ¿Qué? Cuando me preocupo, como —se excusó ante la mirada reprobatoria de Pansy, la cual poco después comenzó a darle una cátedra. Theo se quedó observando aquella escena, Pansy regañando a Blaise y Draco mientras se comía los dulces del moreno. No eran personas que demostraran afecto continuamente pero Nott casi podía jurar que así es como debía sentirse tener una familia.

~24 horas antes~

Por suerte, la enfermera había logrado curar con rapidez las heridas en el cuerpo del joven Nott, lo suficientemente pronto para poder tomar el tren de vuelta a Londres y de ahí llegar a su casa. Todo el transcurso hacia Londres se pasó entre bromas de Blaise, quejas de Draco, gritos de Pansy, juegos entre Daphne y Astoria, mientras Theo observaba por el vidrio, perdido en sus pensamientos y tratando de imaginar las consecuencias de lo que había sucedido. Era muy probable que los planes de Pansy fracasaran y ahora solo fueran ellos los que disfrutaran de la fiesta en su casa. Cuando bajaron del tren, sus ojos instintivamente comenzaron a buscar cierta cabellera, quería verla al menos una última vez antes de las vacaciones pero no había señal de ella. No supo en qué momento apareció Pansy a su lado y le habló.

—Se fue ayer con Potter y Weasley, parece que el Ministro los llamó para un asunto importante —comentó la chica, clavando sus ojos en su amigo, esperando encontrar su mirada. Theo asintió, devolviéndole la mirada.

—No importa. Estoy bien —no tenía nada que ver esa respuesta con las palabras de su amiga pero sabía que estaba preocupada por él. Estaba seguro que la pelinegra nunca lo había visto así, interesado por una chica para pasar más de solo una noche y, ahora que la había encontrado, se le iba entre las manos. No escuchó respuesta de ella, por lo que siguió su camino hasta un lugar donde podría desaparecer.

—Recuerda que mañana estaremos en tu casa y espero tengas todo listo —alcanzó a escuchar antes de que todo se volviera borroso y apareciera en su casa. La mansión nunca le había sabido tan oscura y silenciosa. Todo a su alrededor estaba ya decorado para la fiesta del día siguiente y los elfos aparecieron en un instante para tomar sus cosas y llevarlas a su alcoba. Theo ni siquiera volteó a verlos, vieja costumbre que había adoptado, por la fuerza, de su padre. Recorrió la vieja y enorme mansión, sin querer realmente pensar. Al llegar al viejo despacho de su padre, fue a sentarse detrás del gran escritorio de roble. Hizo volar un pergamino nuevo hasta él, tomó la pluma, empapándola de tinta. Estaba dispuesto a escribir una carta pero las palabras simplemente no salían. Se quedó observando el blanco pergamino por lo que parecieron horas sin poder saber cómo empezar aquello.

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué lamentaba lo que hizo? No era así, la comadreja se lo había estado buscando y Theo no era ningún cobarde para no defenderse. Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo hasta que las palabras fluyeron, logrando que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico lograra llenar 4 pergaminos por ambos lados. Observó su creación, pero no podía enviar aquello. Había dejado que sus sentimientos se impregnaran en cada uno de esos pergaminos y sería demasiado bochornoso si alguien pudiera leerlo. Sacó de su bolsillo el obsequio que había comprado y lo dejó sobre el escritorio. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de envolverlo. Antes de poder arrojar a la basura los pergaminos, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

—Amo Nott, la señorita Parkinson llegó y desea hablar con usted —Theo enarcó una cejas. Apenas hace unas horas que se habían visto y ya deseaba perturbarlo de nuevo con sus miles de historias. Dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y fue a recibir a su invitada. Al bajar los escalones, logró ver a su amiga darle órdenes a sus elfos sobre llevar sus cosas a la habitación de huéspedes.

— ¿Ahora también das órdenes aquí? —preguntó enarcando una ceja el chico. Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Yo doy órdenes donde quiera —dijo con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros, y haciendo que el unigénito Nott rodara los ojos.

—No creas que no aprecio tu visita pero, ¿qué haces aquí? Dijiste que vendrías mañana, como todos —lo que había esperado era pasar al menos una noche solo para lograr tragarse sus penas y soportar el día siguiente con la mayor normalidad.

—Pero imaginé que me extrañarías demasiado, así que decidí venir hoy para supervisar que todo esté en óptimas condiciones para mañana —comentó, restándole importancia al asunto. La joven observó alrededor, como si inspeccionara la decoración —Pero parece que tus elfos han logrado hacer un buen trabajo, solo hacen falta un par de cosas…

—Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a dormir —habían sido demasiadas emociones para él en los últimos días y no estaba dispuesto a ser el títere de Pansy para ayudarla a colgar adornos o revisar los detalles de la cena. Se despidió de la chica, dando vuelta para irse a su habitación. No tardó mucho en desvestirse, poniéndose el pantalón de pijama que más le gustaba. La habitación se encontraba tibia gracias a que los elfos habían encendido la chimenea unas par de horas atrás, así que no fue necesario para el chico ponerse una camisa. Se arrojó en la cama y, aunque deseaba quedarse despierto para pensar en alguna manera de arreglar su error, el sueño le ganó y terminó por quedarse completamente dormir.

~Noche Buena~

El ruido de las cortinas correrse y el sol en su rostro fue lo que lo despertó aquella mañana. Soltó un gruñido y abrió los ojos, esperando asesinar a cualquier que hubiera interrumpido el mejor sueño que había tenido en años. La cara de Pansy fue lo primero que vio.

—Es hora de despertar, dormilón —dijo con voz cantarina, que más sonaba como sirena fuera del agua para Theo.

—Recuérdame la próxima vez no dejarte dormir en mi casa —gruñó el chico mientras se sentaba, de mala gana, en la cama, estirándose para despertar. Pansy fingió sentirse ofendida ante aquella respuesta.

—Bueno, eso no evitará que me vuelva a quedar. Debes aceptar que no puedes vivir sin mí, Theodore —el aludido rodó los ojos y la observó como si fuera una broma aquellas palabras.

—Claro, Pansy, no puedo vivir sin ti. Te agradezco que me despertaras tan temprano y no puedo esperar a que lo vuelvas a hacer —dijo con falsa alegría, soltando veneno con cada palabra.

—Me alegra que así sea, pero mientras tanto, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ahora —y con esas palabras lo hizo ponerse en pie para dar los últimos arreglos para la fiesta. No fue hasta la tarde que la chica lo dejó libre, y solamente porque debía de irse a arreglar. Al volver a su habitación, se recostó en la cama un momento. Tener a Pansy ahí era más cansado de lo que hubiera imaginado. Era la primera vez que pondría su casa para una reunión que no fuera de mortífagos y, según su amiga, necesitaba tantos arreglos que casi se ponen a remodelar toda la casa. Cerró los ojos apenas unos segundos cuando escuchó un golpe en su puerta. Soltó un suspiro e hizo pasar al elfo, el cual solamente dejó un traje que le había mandado Pansy.

Dejó pasar unos minutos de paz antes de ponerse de nuevo en acción. Entró al baño dentro de su habitación, dispuesto a tomar una larga y relajante ducha. Después de entrar en la regadera, dejó que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos y cayera por todo su cuerpo. Dejó que el tiempo pasara, no quería pensar en nada, necesitaba estar en completa calma para que esa noche pasara lo más tranquila posible. Al salir, se quedó un momento observando su reflejo en el espejo. Recorrió con sus ojos su propio cuerpo, donde podían verse algunas pequeñas cicatrices blanquecinas y cubrían su cuerpo, dirigiéndose a su espalda, donde sabía, había muchas más. Al salir del cuarto de baño hacia su alcoba, no se fijó muy bien por donde pisó, aunque era extraño que hubiera cosas tiradas en su habitación, lo que le hizo al final tropezar entre un montón de telas en el suelo.

Terminó por caer sobre alguien, y lo supo por el grito que soltó aquella persona mientras iban hacia el suelo. Gruñó levemente, estaba seguro que Pansy era la culpable del desastre en su alcoba, e iba a asesinarla por meterse sin siquiera preguntarle antes. Un quejido le hizo levantar la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos marrones que lo observaron con confusión. El corazón del pelinegro dejó de latir mientras reconocía aquel rostro que ahora estaba completamente rojo.

—Yo… Lo siento… — dijo aún sin poder salir de su confusión por ver a aquella chica justo ahí, en su habitación. Fue bajando la mirada para encontrarse que se encontraba solamente en ropa interior y con un vestido en una de sus manos, el cual seguro había estado a punto de ponerse antes de tropezar con ella. Al volver a verla, supo que ambos tuvieron la misma idea y los ojos de ella le estaban recorriendo con la mirada. Cuando ambos se encontraron, apenas abrió la boca para decir algo más cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— Mira nada más. ¿Es qué acaso no pudiste esperar hasta Noche Buena, Theo? — preguntó con gracia el moreno a la par que sacaba la cámara mágica que tenía en manos y tomaba un par antes de un Theodore Nott encima de una semi desnuda Hermione Granger, ambos en el suelo y con la cara encendida. Fueron apenas unos segundos en los que Theo reaccionó, tomando un zapato que estaba cerca de él para lanzárselo a su amigo, el cual logró agacharse a tiempo, saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Rápidamente, se levantó de aquella extraña posición y se giró para evitar verla, alcanzó una de sus batas y se la entregó.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí —dijo a modo de disculpa, aunque en realidad no tenía por qué hacerlo. Ella era la que estaba en su habitación, vestida solo con ropa interior.

—No, lo siento yo —logró escuchar a la joven castaña. Cuando se giró a verla, ya tenía puesta la bata de baño — Pansy me dijo que esta habitación estaba vacía y que podía vestirme aquí… — la voz de la joven sonaba nerviosa, como casi nunca lograba escucharse. Su voz se cortaba. Los ojos de Theo estaban en el rostro contrario, completamente perdido en aquella piel que nunca más creyó volver a tener cerca. Hermione le devolvió la mirada —Theo… Yo… —pero no la dejó terminar, ya que el joven negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes quedarte aquí. Iré a otra habitación —sin darle tiempo de nada más, tomó el saco que estaba perfectamente colgado en un gancho y salió de ahí a paso seguro. Quería aparentar normalidad pero por dentro sentía una pesadez que no le dejaba respirar. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, se encontró con Blaise que lo estaba esperando, como si supiera que iba a salir a los minutos después de él.

— ¿Y?... —preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La única respuesta que recibió fue una ceja arqueada antes de que Theodore diera vuelta para buscar una habitación vacía —Oh vamos, Nott, no puedes dejarme con la duda. ¿Qué estaba pasando cuando llegué? Pensé que habías dicho que no volverías a verla —claro que Theo no había hablado nada de eso con él, pero los chismes en el colegio habían corrido más rápido de lo que se hubiese imaginado y ya se hablaba de la pelea con Weasley.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Zabini — respondió con indiferencia el pelinegro. Al llegar a una puerta, tomó la manija antes de voltear a ver a su amigo — Pero sea lo que haya pasado, no es asunto tuyo. Y ya hablaré contigo sobre los modales de tocar antes de entrar a cualquier lugar —terminó aquella conversación entrando en la alcoba y cerrándola con magia para que no hubiera ninguna otra distracción. Se tomó el tiempo para recuperarse de aquella impresión. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Había sido muy clara sobre quererlo lejos y pensó que aquella dichosa reunión no iba a tener lugar. Theo tenía la teoría de que aquella fiesta organizada por Pansy era solamente para celebrar que ahora las cosas con los leones estaban bien y habían limado asperezas, pero después de aquel día, estaba claro que nada había cambiado. Debía hablar con Pansy sobre todo aquello, y debía hacerlo rápido, antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera. Se vistió, acomodando el traje que estaba hecho a su medida, haciéndolo lucir como sacado de una revista de moda. Al momento de ponerse el saco, sintió un paquete en el bolsillo izquierdo, pero ni siquiera le dieron tiempo de revisar de qué se trataba cuando alguien volvió a interrumpirlo.

— ¿Theo? ¿Estás listo? —esa era la inigualable voz de su metida amiga. Quitó el hechizo en la puerta y enfrentó a la pelinegra. Al abrir la puerta, puedo apreciar el atuendo de su amiga, un vestido corto y ajustado, color negro que hacía relucir su cabello y blanca piel, todo aquello acompañado de un par de tacones que la hacían casi tan alta como él —Y todos decían que los trajes no te quedaban bien —comentó la joven con burla mientras inspeccionaba su vestuario.

—Sí, también te ves bien —respondió rodando los ojos —Quisiera que me explicara por qué… —pero nunca tendría respuesta a aquella pregunta sin terminar porque enseguida fue callado por la chica.

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones, Theodore, eres el anfitrión de esta reunión y tus invitados ya están aquí. Debes ir a darles la bienvenida —lo tomó del brazo con rapidez para encaminarlo escalera abajo.

—Yo no soy el anfitrión ni son mis invitados. Tú planeaste todo, Pansy —corrigió a la chica. No tenía la más mínima intención de dar un discurso o la bienvenida a, solo Morgana sabe, cuantas personas invitó la pelinegra.

—Eres el anfitrión porque es tu casa, Theodore, se nota que no te he enseñado nada —siguió diciendo la joven. Apenas bajar las escaleras, pudo notar que Pansy se había hecho cargo de cambiar más cosas de las que imaginó. Todo lucía brillante, no había rastro alguno de la sombría mansión que había sido hace unos días. Guirnaldas adornaban todo el salón, flores por todos los estantes, la chimenea en su máxima potencia, los elfos repartiendo bebidas a las personas que ya se encontraban ahí y, como punto principal, el enorme pino que le había hecho cortar del bosque cercano para aquella dichosa fiesta. Si algo debía reconocer, es que la chica sabía muy bien hacer su trabajo en cuanto a decoraciones. No terminaron de bajar los escalones cuando todos ya tenían sus ojos en ellos.

—Bienvenidos a Nott Manor —comenzó a decir Pansy, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Theo se quedó en silencio a su lado, pasando su mirada por la multitud, buscando específicamente a una persona que no lograba encontrar —Este año Theo fue muy amable en ofrecernos su casa para poder celebrar un ciclo más que se cierra. Esperamos que disfruten de este momento de unión. Ahora, pueden pasar a tomar sus lugares para la cena — aquel no fue el discurso de bienvenida más elocuente, pero al menos sirvió para que la música comenzara a sonar y las personas en la habitación siguieran sus conversaciones —Espero que el siguiente en hablar seas tú —le susurró en el oído la chica, a lo que Theo sonrió.

—No cuentes con ello — respondió, ayudándola a bajar hasta donde estaban Blaise y Draco, ambos vestidos con elegancia.

— ¿Te gustaría que nos uniéramos más, Pansy? — preguntó con descaro Blaise, llevándose un coscorrón por parte de la pelinegra.

— Ignóralo, Pans, fue una buena bienvenida — continuó Draco, pero sin ver realmente a la chica, sino buscando a alguien más —Aunque creo que eso es un poco anticuado, ¿no crees? —ahora sí, con la mirada en ella.

—Pues yo creo que es necesario dar la bienvenida a las personas, cuando se tomaron el tiempo de aceptar la invitación — respondió con sencillez la pelinegra — Pero no les pedí su opinión, cuando hagan las fiestas en sus casas, pueden hacerlo como prefieran. Ahora, todos tienen que ir al comedor— comentó la chica, con el tono mandón que la caracterizaba. Tomó del brazo a Blaise, que la llevó hasta la mesa. Theo y Draco se quedaron atrás, observando aquella escena.

—Te apuesto 10 galeones a que esos se confesarán hoy —dijo de repente Theo.

— ¿Estás loco? Ahí hay de todo menos amor. Pero acepto la apuesta —se dieron la mano para después seguir a sus amigos. Al llegar a la mesa, Theo se fue directamente a la cabeza de la misma, donde Pansy le asignó su lugar, no importaba que tanto buscara a la castaña, parecía que después de su encuentro incómodo aquella tarde, había decidido salir corriendo de su mansión. Observó a Draco ir directamente a sentarse junto a Astoria, la cual se puso roja al tener tan cerca al rubio. Blaise y Pansy estaban a su lado, conversando, aunque más parecía una discusión. Su mansión se encontraba tan llena de personas que nunca creyó tener ahí que casi parecía irreal. De un momento a otro, Pansy volvió a ponerse en pie, atrayendo la atención de todos.

— Ha sido un año difícil para todos, hemos pasado por una guerra que dejó marcas en cada uno de nosotros — comenzó diciendo, con un todo un poco más sombrío — Perdimos mucho durante esta época, más de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber imaginado. Pero también hemos ganado. Ganamos a personas nuevas en nuestras vidas —siguió la mirada de la chica, la cual se dirigió al grupo de Potter, donde estaba casi toda la familia de pelirrojos, y donde se encontraban personas de todas las casas — Aprendimos a valorar el hoy y no pensar demasiado en el mañana, porque sabemos que es posible que no llegue pero siempre podemos contar con nuestras familias y amigos para seguir adelante —con esas palabras, la chica volteó a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa en el rostro—En fin, agradecemos que se hayan tomado el tiempo de venir a celebrar con nosotros un nuevo inicio y un nuevo futuro. Ahora, disfruten —justo al terminar de hablar, la música comenzó a sonar, junto con algunos aplausos y todos comenzaron a cenar.

La cena siguió sin mucho relevante que contar, las pláticas nunca terminaron, risas se escuchaban cada cierto tiempo en diversos sectores de la mesa. Hasta Theo debía admitir que aquel era un ambiente que nunca antes se había vivido en ese comedor, tan lleno de vida y paz. No supo en qué momento levantó la mirada y ahí se encontraba ese par de ojos marrones que lo observaban con atención. No pudo concentrarse más en la cena porque no podía dejar de verla, necesitaba hablar con ella y tratar de explicar lo que sucedió. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así por una chica? Él nunca le había dado explicaciones a nadie sobre sus acciones. Pero ella no era cualquier chica. En el momento que la cena se dio por terminada y Pansy invitó a todos a dirigirse al salón para bailar y beber, Theo brincó de su asiento, intentando llegar hasta la joven pero todos iban en dirección contraria y para el momento en que llegó a donde la vio, ya no estaba. Maldijo su suerte y a todos los que ahí se encontraban. No tenía muchos más ánimos de ir donde todos así que mientras se dirigía al jardín de su madre, escuchó la música que subía el volumen. La noche era fría, como cualquiera en diciembre. Theo se metió las manos a los bolsillos, quedándose en pie frente al rosal que cuidaba con su vida, él único recuerdo que tenía de su madre.

—Tal vez tú podrías haberme aconsejado —susurró a la nada, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por el momento — ¿Acaso es un error amar a alguien que merece más de lo que soy? — se preguntó. La castaña le había mostrado un lado de él que ni siquiera él sabía que tenía. Había logrado hacerse camino hacia su corazón, pero estaba seguro que esos sentimientos iban solo en una dirección. Pero debía de decirlo al menos una vez en voz alta para hacerse a la idea de que no sucedería, solo necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema — Te amo, Hermione — dijo en voz alta, sabiendo que la música lograría acallar sus palabras y nadie más que él lograría escucharlo. Estaba listo para regresar, abrió los ojos y dio media vuelta, pero se quedó de piedra al ver a la persona menos esperada detrás de él.

Ahí estaba ella. Tan hermosa como siempre. El vestido verde y plata que le llagaba hasta el suelo y se ajustaba a su figura lo sorprendió, ese era justamente uno de los vestidos que Pansy le había hecho pagar aquel día en el pueblo. La figura frente a él, con el cabello semi recogido, y poco maquillaje, dejando relucir su belleza natural lo dejaron sin palabras. Pero fueron las manos de la joven las que se llevaron su atención, parecían llevar un par de papeles que cambiaba de una mano a otra.

—Theo, no te vayas —le pidió la chica, dando un paso al frente con temor — Yo… No sé ni siquiera cómo comenzar. Lamento lo que sucedió con Ronald, Luna me contó que se encontraba cerca de ahí cuando todo pasó y yo… En verdad lamento todo lo que te dijo —aquella era una disculpa sincera, pero no era ella quien debía disculparse, sino la rata Weasley.

—No hay motivo para que tú te disculpes, Hermione, no ha sido culpa tuya —respondió con educación el joven —En todo caso, debería ser él quien las de, pero tampoco me interesa —se mantuvo en su lugar, no muy seguro de dar algún otro paso hacia ella, pero se alivió al verla acercarse nuevamente.

—Sí, es mi culpa — volvió a decir, sin dejar de acercarse a él — ¿Recuerdas en vacaciones cuando te conté que había terminado con él por todo lo de su familia? —El chico asintió, recordaba que ella le dijo que no podía estar con él ya que ocupada mucho de su tiempo y el chico necesitaba estar con su familia en momentos tan difíciles — Te mentí. Terminé con él porque llegaste tú y me enamoré de ti —aquello debía de ser un sueño, Theo apenas si podía creer las palabras de la chica. No salía palabra alguna de su boca pero tampoco fue necesario, ya que ella continuó —Eres diferente a los demás. Eres directo, no temes decir lo que piensas, cuando me miras me haces sentir como la persona más interesante del mundo, como si esperaras que te dijera los secretos del universo. Eres alguien con quien puedo hablar de cualquier tema, que me conoce mejor que yo misma, que tenemos cosas en común pero al mismo tiempo diferimos y hacemos todo más entretenido —los ojos de la chica habían estado clavados en los contrarios pero al final los desvió —Siento lo mismo por ti, Theo. Yo… —pero en dos zancadas, el chico ya había llegado junto a ella para tomarla del rostro y juntar sus labios con los contrarios en un beso demasiado ansioso. Un beso que ambos habían estado esperando desde hacía meses y por fin podían sentir el calor del contrario.

Nott abrazó con un brazo la cintura de la castaña, mientras su otra mano continuaba sosteniendo el mentón de la joven. Mientras los brazos de Hermione, con todo y las hojas que aún sostenía, se enrollaron alrededor del cuello ajeno. Era mágico, como si todo lo que parecía mal se acomodara y el universo por primera vez se ponía a su favor. Sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez, la de la joven con timidez, y Theo aceptándola con calma, mostrándole el camino. Cuando el oxígeno comenzó a hacer falta, tuvo que separarse con pesar de los labios ajenos, solo lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos. Hermione le sonrió, haciéndolo sonreír de igual manera.

—Pensé tantas cosas después de lo de… —comenzó a decir Theo pero se calló cuando vio las hojas que traía la chica — Esto es… — y pudo reconocer su caligrafía aún en la noche. Tomó una de las hojas para leerla y asegurarse que era aquella carta que escribió la noche anterior. Observó con confusión a la joven, esperando una explicación.

—La recibí anoche, pensaba que tú la habías enviado pero al parecer no —supo, al ver su cara de confusión, que aquella carta nunca debió de haber llegado hasta sus manos, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás y ya había memorizado cada una de las palabras ahí expuestas. Hermione continuó observando el rostro del joven, atreviéndose a acercarse nuevamente a darle un corto beso en los labios.

—Supongo que tengo una idea de quién pudo haberlo hecho —respondió Theo después de aquel corto beso que lo dejó deseando más. Entonces recordó el paquete en su bolsillo, el cual sacó, leyendo en la tarjeta que estaba dirigido a la castaña. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Pansy era una persona muy metida en las vidas ajenas. Lo entregó a la joven —Compré esto para ti, el mismo día que Pansy te compró el vestido. Pensé que tendría que enviártelo por lechuza pero… —Hermione lo hizo callar con un beso, por Merlín que ambos jamás se cansarían de aquello.

—Solo di "Feliz Navidad", y basta —dijo la joven con una sonrisa enorme que parecía no borrarse con nada. La observó abrir el paquete, con un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro al descubrir el collar con un par de joyas roja y verde que se mezclaban en el centro. Levantó la mirada al joven y levantó el collar — ¿Me ayudas? —preguntó con emoción reprimida. Una vez que Theo le ayudó a ponerlo, se giró, saltando a sus brazos y volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de él — Me encanta, gracias, Theo. Te amo —susurró la joven, dejando cortos besos en los labios ajenos. Theo se veía como nunca, sonriendo más de lo que jamás lo había hecho en la vida.

—Feliz Navidad, Hermione — respondió Theo —Te amo —dijo volviendo a besarla, dejando que la fiesta dentro continuara su curso, dejando que todo lo que había pasado se olvidara. Concentrándose solamente en el ahora, en la joven que amaba y ahora por fin tenía en sus brazos. Nada podía salir mal, no ahora que al fin estaban juntos.


End file.
